Is This The Love Song I Want It To Be?
by Giraffes4Ever
Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love in their fourth year and had to keep it a secret from everyone. Now the war is over. Follow their story via flashbacks, memories, past and present, as they reconcile their pasts and decide their futures. Set in Hogwarts, but after the war. Some songs by Taylor Swift. Dramione. Mainly Hermione's POV. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

**I wrote this fic recently and emailed it to a friend as I was writing. She told me I should post it on the internet for others to see. So here it is. I want to thank her for her dedication and support in forcing me to write fast. Normally my stories get abandoned half way through and the world never gets to see them.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Taylor Swift!**

**In the song, He = Ron, You = Draco**

**Apologies in advance for terrible formatting. Aparently the shift key doesn't work on ...**

**Here is Chapter 1 of 4. Enjoy. (Song lyrics in bold)**

**...**

She took her position on the stage, taking hold of the microphone carefully, as though she was scared she might drop it. Music flowed from the speakers, and she seemed to relax, her foot tapping slightly to the beat of the music. Then she opened her mouth and sang. Rows of students stared up at her in astonishment; most of them had never heard her sing before. Her eyes flickered over the audience, before she found the face she was looking for. He smiled at her, knowing her eyes were on him, then listened to the words of the song.

**He is sensible and so incredible **He was. She didn't deserve him.**  
And all my single friends are jealous **They all thought they belonged together.**  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like **He'd helped her through when everything else had failed.**  
I couldn't ask for anything better **But she did... She wasn't happy and it hurt.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car**  
**And he says, you look beautiful tonight **He was always telling her that. It was his way of comforting her.**  
And I feel perfectly fine, **Did she? She thought about it. She didn't feel... anything.

**But I miss screamin' and fightin' **That was what she had hated most at the time. When they were together.**  
And kissin' in the rain **She smiled at the memory.**  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name **How many nights had she lost sleep due to him?**  
You're so in love that you act insane **She had. He was meant to be the enemy...**  
And that's the way I loved you **It was true. She loved him.

**Breakin' down and comin' undone**  
**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush **Fast, exhilarating, and over too soon.**  
And I never knew I could feel that much **She hadn't known. And now she couldn't feel.**  
And that's the way I loved you**

**He respects my space and never makes me wait**  
**And he calls exactly when he says he will **Direct contrast. No waiting. No cursing him.**  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable **Comfortable, but not happy. She couldn't be that without him.

**But I miss screamin' and fightin'**  
**And kissin' in the rain **She met his eyes again, begging him to understand.**  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone**  
**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**  
**And I never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin' **He wanted to believe she was recovered.**  
And my heart's not breakin' **You can't break something which has been splintered already.**  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all **She'd lost that ability when he'd left.

**And you were wild and crazy **Never gave up on a challenge.**  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now **Mistake. She should never have let him leave.

**I miss screamin' and fightin'**  
**And kissin' in the rain**  
**It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**  
**I'm so in love that I acted insane**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone**  
**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**  
**And I never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

**And that's the way I loved you**  
**I never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

As the song drew to a close, he put a hand to his face, suddenly realising it was wet with tears, and blinked a few times, muttering a spell to disperse the water. Then he joined in the applause thundering around him, remembering just in time to slow his claps so they looked unenthusiastic, he couldn't be seen to be supporting the enemy, not for a second. The next act appeared on stage, and he pushed her out of his mind. He would talk to her later.

...

After the show he slipped round to the classroom he knew she was using as a dressing room, and stood in the doorway.

"Missing me, Granger?"

She looked up, shocked. She hadn't realised he was there.

"It would seem that way, Malfoy, it would seem that way."

"Does he know?"

She knew instantly who he meant.

"Yes. My relationship with him... Well, it's a cover. He found me after you left, crying, and offered to pretend to date me. If I had a boyfriend, people couldn't say I was heartbroken. I had to appear strong. Because of the war, and everyone's expectations, because of you. For you."

He nodded, understandingly, obviously feeling guilty for what he'd put her through.

"So you're not really dating him?"

His voice sounded hopeful as he realised the song really had been a message to him that she still cared.

"No. How heartless did you think I was, to start with him the day after 'us' fell apart? Is he why you've been avoiding me?"

"I was scared. I thought you really cared for him. I thought I'd lost you forever, and at the same time I knew he was better for you, I knew he could make you happy, and I couldn't. Everybody knows you are destined to be together."

"Everybody, it would seem, but the couple involved."

The two, who were now standing together in the middle of the room, looked up at the door.

"Ron! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you belong together. I came to congratulate you on an amazing performance. Did you have to tell the whole school what a terrible boyfriend I am?"

"I didn't. I just said that..."

"That you'd rather be with someone else."

"Yes... But... I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's ok. I know, I'm just teasing you. I wouldn't do it if you didn't react so well!"

Draco watched the easy banter between the two, and tried not to smile. They were right; the love between them was one of friendship and more like that of a brother to a sister. He laughed as Ron told a joke at Hermione's expense and she hit him over the head with a magazine lying on the table. Then he heard Harry's voice from down the corridor and she signalled to him to escape out the back door, whispering,

"Ron knows, but I haven't told Harry yet. Goodness knows how he'll react."

...

A few weeks passed without him being able to talk to her again, and he watched from afar as she sat with Ron and Harry at dinner, and spent all her time with them, and he felt the old familiar feeling of jealousy creep into him again, and he wished she would at least try and talk to him. Then, after a couple of weeks, he noticed a change. When they came in for breakfast, Ron sat next to Harry, opposite Hermione, rather than with Hermione opposite Harry, like he usually did. Draco's heart leapt for joy, he realised this meant that they had called off their relationship, such as it had been. That day he took courage after potions class, and touched her on the arm as they left, signalling at her to follow him. He led her through the passages to a more deserted part of the castle, till they were clear of all the other students. Then she caught up and walked by his side.

"You and Ron split up," he said. It wasn't a question, but he wanted confirmation. He had to be sure.

"Yes."

His heart leapt in his chest, and he could have shouted for joy. Instead he asked,

"Why did it take so long? I thought, after you sang that song, you would break up pretty quick."

"We decided to leave it a while, or people would think we split because of _that song_, and we didn't. Why, were you jealous?"

"Why would I have been jealous? Malfoy's don't feel jealousy."

She laughed, and he glared at her.

"We don't."

"No, but you do feel overly protective of those you love. Especially when they are with someone else."

"That's understandable, isn't it? I love you, Miss Granger, and even when I knew you weren't really dating him it hurt to see you with him."

"You _were_ jealous."

"What if I was?"

She laughed, and the sound sent shivers down his spine. Her voice, her laugh, were so enchanting, so beautiful.

"Well then, if you are no longer with him, when do I get you back?"

"You want me back?"

"Of course I want you back. Where did you get the idea I didn't?"

"You've been avoiding me the past two weeks. I thought you disapproved of the song, and you didn't want to remember the past."

"I wasn't ignoring you. You gave me no sign you wanted me near you."

"I confessed my feelings to the whole school. What more could I do? The ball was in your court."

"You could have told me. I didn't know I was meant to place the next shot."

"If the ball isn't returned the game ends, 40, love."

"Well, the love certainly seems appropriate."

She stared at him. "You mean... You... You love me?"

"I know. I think I must be going mad. If my father found out I'd be dead."

"Since when?"

"When what? When have I loved you? Since I first heard your laugh on the train, on the way to Hogwarts for the first time."

"No, seriously."

"Erm... The first time you kissed me."

Hermione's thoughts flashed back to that first kiss, and she smiled at the memory.

...

_They had just arrived back at Hogwarts for their fourth year. She had talked to Harry and Ron on the train, but now they had been called to a meeting to discuss a class, and she was left. On her own she wandered through corridors, lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to where she was going. Turning a corner she crashed into someone and felt herself falling to the floor. Suddenly strong hands had grabbed her and pulled her to her feet._

"_Need new eyes, Granger?" Came a taunting voice, and her heart had sunk. Of all the people to run into (literally), it had to be her greatest enemy, and crush, Draco Malfoy. She had secretly fancied him for around a year now, suffering in silence as he teased and bullied her, with no one to confide in. She had become the expert at crying silently, nobody heard her silent lullaby as she sent herself to sleep with tears for him._

"_Actually, Malfoy," she retorted, "Mine were doing quite well until you messed them up with your face."_

"_It's so beautiful in your mudblood eyes you couldn't see anything else, you mean."_

"_More like, it's so ugly; it momentarily stunned me into a horrified stupor."_

_He had laughed, and her heart had turned summersaults in her chest. To her, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Suddenly, she had found she couldn't hold her feelings in anymore, and she had thrown herself at him, pushing him into the wall, kissing him with all the energy she had. To her surprise he had kissed her back, pulling her closer, holding her tight. Too soon they had pulled apart, but from the look in his eyes she had known that he felt the same, that he would be back._

_That had just been the start._

...

"Granger?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I blanked out. I was... remembering."

"Do you remember our second meeting?"

"Of course."

...

_It had been the day after their kiss in the corridor. After she had got up and dressed, she had gone down to breakfast, and sat with Harry and Ron like she normally did. Glancing over her shoulder she had watched him, talking and laughing with all his friends. Then he'd glanced up, caught her eyes, smiled, and her heart had jumped in her chest. Turning back to her friends she had caught the end of a joke Ron was telling, and she laughed. Everything felt right in the world. Suddenly she felt something tapping at her hand and glanced down to see a small paper aeroplane. Unwrapping it she had recognised the neat writing straight away. The message was simple,_

_**After breakfast, same place.**_

_She had torn the note into shreds, and waited impatiently for breakfast to end. Then she had slipped from the hall, hiding in the sea of faces. Soon she found herself back where they had met the day before. She sat on a low wall, and waited. Soon she heard footsteps, and had drawn her wand, worried it wasn't him. But it had been his face which peered anxiously round the corner, and she had found herself swept into his arms as he peppered her face with kisses. Any doubt that this wasn't right vanished as he held her. Something which felt so right, couldn't be wrong._

...

She smiled at the memories, and looked up at his face.

"I miss that, those secret meetings."

He laughed. "I know. You miss, what was it, 'Screaming and fighting, and kissing in the rain.'"

"Yeah. I meant it, you know."

"How can you miss screaming and fighting?"

"Because that is who we are. We're two separate people and we have to keep hold of that. Besides, half the screaming and fighting was a show, a cover to hide what we were really feeling. All those dramatic showdowns in the corridor."

"We really did overdo it a bit. Nobody'd believe the truth now."

"Ron did."

"Yeah, well he caught you when you were heartbroken, and he's your best friend. If he hadn't believed you you would need a new set of friends."

"I suppose. I expected him to be jealous or something, but he wasn't."

"Tell me what happened."

"It was the day before Voldemort attacked...

...

_She had been up at the crack of dawn, running through the corridors to their usual meeting place. When she arrived she perched on the wall, as she had every day for the last three years, since they had got together and agreed to meet there before school. Before long she heard his footsteps on the stone floor, and she rose to greet him. To her surprise, he hadn't taken her into his arms like he usually did, instead he stood, watching her, his face a cold mask, hiding any emotion he might have been feeling. _

"_Draco?" She had asked, confused._

"_This can't go on, Granger. I think you'll agree. What is coming... We will have to take opposite sides. I can't try and maintain this anymore."_

_She had looked at him, bewildered, hurt, and she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, and had realised it was hurting him as much as her._

_She had nodded, once, to show she understood, and then had turned and run, paying no heed to where she was going._

"_I'm sorry." His pained cry had echoed off the wall behind her as she rain, and then the tears took over, and she had collapsed, trembling and weeping into a tiny heap on the floor. She had known, ion her heart, this was coming, but to hear him say it, had been more painful than anything she had ever heard or seen before. Her mind full of what had happened, she had not heard the sound of footsteps approaching, nor seen Ron till it was too late. Silently he had sat next to her, wrapping his arms round her and holding her as she cried. Finally the tears had slowed enough to allow him to talk to her._

"_What b***rd did this to you, Mione?"_

"_I ... I don't know what you mean?" She had stuttered, remembering her promise to him that she wouldn't tell anyone._

"_Oh come off it Hermione. The only thing that could have you this upset is a boy. Tell me who it is, and I'll hex him into next year!"_

"_I... I can't. Don't... Please, don't hurt him. It's not his fault."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_D... Draco."_

"_Draco..." He had echoed, sure his ears were playing up. "Draco Malfoy? You've been dating Draco sodding Malfoy."_

_Still sobbing, she had nodded slightly, unable to speak._

"_I'll kill him. I'll tie him up and strip him apart, piece by piece, and slowly and painfully as I can."_

"_No!" She had cried, "Ron, you don't understand. Hurting him will only hurt me more. Please."_

_He had looked and her, curled up and broken on the floor, and sighed._

"_Alright. I won't hurt him. But, you're not fit to see anyone at the moment, and soon the others will wake. Come, let's get you to the san. We'll tell everyone you had a disturbed night and you are sleeping it off to ensure you're ready for tomorrow. If people see one of the 'Golden Trio' like this, they'll lose all faith in our ability to save them."_

_She had smiled weakly, and agreed to go with him. Soon she had been settled in a bed in the san. The mistress on duty accepted Ron's explanation that she was stressed about the next day and needed to relax. _

...

Suddenly Hermione broke off from her story.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this? I mean, it hurts just remembering."

**...**

**Please, leave a review. The rest will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You to my reviewers, shortstuff8xoxo, Mariba, and Cougirl, and to BloodFireAlchEMisT who added it to alert. For your enjoyment, here is chapter 2.**

...

Suddenly Hermione broke off from her story.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this? I mean, it hurts just remembering."

"I need to know how bad I hurt you, or I can never feel like I did my best to make amends."

"I suppose. Well, the mistress kept me in bed all morning, then when she bought my lunch, asked if I needed anything. I was so full of pent up emotion, and I needed to release it...

...

"_My guitar." She had answered, to the mistress's astonishment. "Singing always calms me down."_

_When Ron had returned, he had found her sitting in bed, her guitar on her lap, singing softly to herself words which obviously held so much meaning._

"_Hey," he had greeted her, and she had smiled at him._

"_Whatcha singing?" He'd asked curiously. She'd broken off from singing to reply._

"_You know that muggle artist I'm always talking about, Taylor Swift. It's a song of hers, called 'Last Kiss'."_

"_Let's hear it then," Ron had requested, and she obliged, playing him the song. As she had played the last chord she had seen tears glistening in his eyes, and she had gasped in astonishment._

"_Ron?" She had asked uncertainly, "Ron, are you crying?"_

"_No, he had said, trying to cover the tears. "I just can't believe you won't let me whack him one."_

"_The day before the war starts?" She had retorted. "Save your energy. He stands against us tomorrow."_

"_S**t. No wonder you're upset. He's on Voldemort's side tomorrow?"_

"_Not out of free will. If he doesn't stand with them, his mother dies. He has too."_

_Ron had nodded. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for him. That is a tough situation to be put in."_

"_That's why... Why we can't be together anymore. If he is forced to take the truth serum, then he has to be able to honestly answer he has no...partner in the school."_

"_Why didn't you explain this before? I wouldn't have been so harsh on him."_

"_I...I guess I was too upset. And I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_Hurt me. Hermione, if I'd known the truth it would have hurt a whole load less."_

"_I know." There had been an awkward pause._

"_What did you tell Harry?"_

"_The same as I told everyone else. You didn't sleep last night, and are catching up today. I couldn't tell him that you'd been dating his worst enemy and then he'd broken your heart the day before the war. Remember how I reacted then multiply that anger by 100."_

"_Why do you think Harry's anger will be that much more severe?"_

"_Because he hates Malfoy 100 times more than I do."_

"_Oh." She had responded. She had always assumed if she told her friends, she would go to Harry first, but if what Ron said was true, it was a good thing it never came to that. "I always assumed he'd be more... receptive... than you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I... I just... I was talking to... A friend, and they said it was obvious you... liked me, and not to tell you if I ever got a boyfriend because it would upset you."_

"_Is that what people think? That I have a crush on you?"_

"_Seems to be."_

"_It's not true, you know."_

"_I didn't think it could be. I hoped it wasn't."_

"_But we can use it to our advantage. Pretend to date me, 'Mione. Then no one can accuse you of being weak, or heartbroken."_

"_I can't... Not so soon."_

"_It won't be real. A cover. Like your hatred and fights towards him have been. Look at it like that, another way to keep your love for him secret."_

"_I suppose. Alright, we'll do it. If you're sure it won't hurt you."_

"_Nah... It's you I'm worried about, and this might just save you."_

...

"So that was how it started." Draco commented. "What was that song you said you sang? Last Kiss? Sing it for me, Granger, please."

"Now? In a corridor, in the middle of the day when we should be in class?"

"It's not any corridor, it's our corridor, and we're the only ones who ever use it."

Looking up, she realised he was right; whilst they had been talking they had walked the familiar path, and now they were standing by the low wall which she had so often sat on whilst waiting for him. She sighed; realising he was probably right and no one would find them here.

"Accacio." She called, and her guitar appeared beside her. Picking it up, she strummed an intro, and then started singing, sitting on the low wall with him by her side.

**I still remember the look on your face **

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58 **She smiled, remembering. They'd slipped from the school, sat by the lake. Picnicked in the moonlight.

**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know**

**You told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away? **She knew the answer. It still hurt.

**Away**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That July 9****th **She'd come back from holiday, and he'd met her in secret, holding her tight

**The beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes **She wrapped herself up in his old jumper whenever she missed him. He'd lent it to her once, when she was cold, and never taken it back.

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss **She didn't. But she needed him to miss her.

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss **She hadn't. She's ignored the fact everything fell apart eventually.

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again **He was constantly showing off.

**And I roll my eyes and then **She was constantly rolling her eyes.

**You pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing **She hated it, normally.

**But for you I did **He'd taught her how to enjoy it. How to laugh at her mistakes and find the rhythm. They would waltz for hours by the lake in the moonlight.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are. **She wanted to keep up with him, to know what was happening in his life, even if it hurt to see him moving on.

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed **This had been her greatest prayer.

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind **She hadn't. He'd promised not to.

**So I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last...**

She strummed the last chord, then looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He looked the other way, trying to hide the tears in his own eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but breaking up with her had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Blinking a few times he turned back to her, smiling weakly, but she could tell the song had upset him.

"You have a beautiful voice, Granger. Sing another."

Hermione thought for a minute. He still hadn't made it right, he still hadn't said he wanted her back, not really. She thought through the songs she could sing, and eventually decided on Haunted.

"Here you go. This is one I sang whenever I felt... Annoyed, or frustrated at what you did to me. It's also by Taylor Swift."

And she started to sing.

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time **It was true. She'd always known it.

**but I never thought I'd live to see it break **Maybe she'd been a little naive. It couldn't have lasted

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake **Draco shuddered. She didn't really think that did she? She meant more to him than anything else in the world. If anything she was the only thing in his life which hadn't been a mistake.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**something's made your eyes go cold **Fear, he thought. Fear made my eyes go cold. Fear for you, and me, and my family.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this **She was begging. She had sworn she would never beg for a man, and here she was, practically on her knees.

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong **What was she referring to? Their relationship? The war?

**You're all I wanted **Well, that at least they could agree on.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted **It was true. Whenever they were apart he was in her thoughts. It was as though she couldn't do anything without thinking of him.

**Stood there and watched you walk away **She hadn't been strong enough to do even that. She had run from him instead, too broken to care.

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said to you **She loved him. That was what she'd said. That was what she needed him to remember.

**He would try to take away my pain **Ron had been great, keeping her distracted.

**And he just might make me smile **He always made her laugh, but the pain was never far away.

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead **She felt a little guilty about that, but it was the truth, and it felt good to tell him that.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again **She hadn't thought she would. After the war, one of them might have been dead, or the dark side might have won.

**something keeps me holding on to nothing **She hoped by calling it nothing she would arouse his anger. She didn't know how well it was working...

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**I know, I know, I just know**

**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone **It was true. She couldn't. Neither could he.

**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**Oh**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**

**Never thought I'd see it...**

The song drew to a close and she looked up at him, and was surprised to see he was visibly moved by her words.

"I... I'm sorry." He stuttered. "If I... I can't... I did what I had to do."

"I know. What hurts is that you didn't make it right. Harry went straight back to Ginny when the war ended."

"You were dating Ron."

"You didn't seem bothered by that fact."

"I knew he was better for you."

"I didn't love him."

"I didn't know that!"

"Perhaps you should have taken the time to find out."

"I didn't want to hurt you even more."

"You hurt me worse by abandoning me."

"I'm sorry," he screamed, and his voice broke in pain. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, I'm so, so sorry. Please. Believe me, forgive me. Please." His voice sank to a whisper as he begged, and she looked down at him, torn. She needed him, and yet at the same time she wanted him to suffer like she had. Meeting his eyes she realised he was already suffering, torn by their past and a longing for their future, and in her heart she knew she'd forgiven him before he'd even asked.

"Alright. We'll try our best to make this work. But we keep it quiet for a while, until we know we can go through with it. The pressure will be horrendous once people find out."

"Okay. I can agree to that, if it means I get you back." And pulling her close, he kissed her, and she finally released all the passion which had built up inside her, wrapping her arms round his neck, and holding him as tight as she could. The two were startled by the sound of footsteps approaching, and quickly ran down another corridor, ducking into an alcove to avoid being seen. As soon as the footsteps passed they slipped out and found their way back to class, just in time to join the queue of people leaving the room and heading for the dining room and lunch. Hermione joined Harry and Ron, slipping in next to them. Harry shot her a strange look, and she knew he would question her later on where she'd been. She'd have to make up some excuse. Ron whispered quietly,

"Did you sort it out?" and she gave him a brief nod, promising herself she would explain to him later.

...

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, if you have time, leave a review. It would mean the world to me.**

**G4E**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for abandoning this fic recently, but no one was showing much interest in it, so I decided I wouldn't update. You have LilMissNerdfighter to thank for my deciding to post another chapter.**

**Oh, I still don't own anything. **

**...**

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry interrupted her thoughts one night as they sat in the common room. "You haven't sung for us in ages. You used to sing all the time."

"You haven't asked."

"Sing for us now. Please?"

Looking up she can see that everyone is nodding.

"Alright." She sighed, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Sing that one you always used to sing, what was it called?"

"Erm..." Confusion crossed people's faces as they tried to remember what the song had been called.

"I know... 'I'd lie.'"

"That was it! Well done Ron. Sing that one Hermione."

"Okay." Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered the significance of that song, and why she'd sung it so much.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes **There were so many shades of silver.

**He'll never fall in love**  
**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**  
**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong **She had wanted him so bad, even then.**  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs **How was he supposed to know. She'd never told him.

**And I could tell you**  
**His favourite colour's green **Slytherin colour, obviously.**  
He loves to argue **More than anything else, and normally with her.**  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie **She had to. Otherwise her friends would... Well, they wouldn't be her friends anymore.

**He looks around the room**  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**  
**Shouldn't a light go on**  
**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long **It had taken him so long to notice.**  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry **He thought it was a weakness.**  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine **She couldn't. They'd have killed her.

**I could tell you**  
**His favourite colour's green**  
**He loves to argue**  
**Born on the seventeenth**  
**His sister's beautiful**  
**He has his father's eyes**  
**And if you ask me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

**He stands there, then walks away **He always walked away.**  
My G*d, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you**  
**But he can play guitar **Nobody else knew that.  
She'd only known as she'd stumbled across him playing in the forbidden forest late one night.  
She hadn't been able to sleep and had gone for a walk. **  
I think he can see through everything but my heart **He'd been so blind.**  
First thought when I wake up is  
My G*d, he's beautiful **He really was.**  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you**  
**His favourite colour's green**  
**And he loves to argue**  
**Oh, and it kills me**  
**His sister's beautiful**  
**He has his father's eyes**  
**And if you ask me if I love him...**  
**if you ask me if I love him...**  
**I'd lie.**

As the song drew to a close she looked up to see smiles on several people's faces.

"Erm, Hermione, who is the song about?" Asked a curious girl on the other side of the common room.

"I don't know. Obviously at the time the artist wrote it she was in love with someone she thought would never love her back. So she wrote a song about it."

"But who do you sing it about?" Persisted the girl.

"It's a good song. I don't have to sing about someone in particular, maybe I was just singing for the sake of singing."

"But you weren't. I could see in your eyes the words meant something to you. Do you want Ron back?"

Ron, standing the other side of the room, blushed red, and Hermione tried not to laugh.

"No. Me and Ron, we weren't working. We are friends, and it's best that way. There was no romance, no passion."

"But when you used to sing it, it was about him. Everybody knew you wanted him then."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, then realised if she wanted to keep her and Draco a secret it was safest not to argue. Unfortunately, Harry was curious now, thinking back over the song.

"But the words don't fit Ron at all. His favourite colour isn't green, that's the Slytherin colour, and he hates arguments... And he has his mother's eyes, not his father's. Besides, he can't play the guitar to save his life. I've seen him try!"

Hermione laughed. "As I said, it's a song. It's not even my song; I borrowed it off someone else. It's not going to fit word for word."

"I suppose." Harry said, seeing she didn't want to talk about it, but he made up his mind to talk to her later.

"Now, I'm going to bed. See you all tomorrow."

"Night Hermione," chorused the others as she retreated to her room.

She didn't notice till she'd reached the stairs that Ginny had followed her out the room. They climbed the stairs together in silence, going into the dorm and shutting the door.

"They got close there." Commented Ginny, the only person other than Ron, her and Draco who knew about them.

"They'll never guess who it really is. If they are going to interpret the songs that literally, he doesn't have a sister, and I don't think anyone else knows he plays guitar. And he worked out that I loved him in fourth year, so the song isn't relevant anymore. "

"But you'd still lie if anyone asked if you loved him."

"Yeah... I suppose I would."

"Asked if you loved who?" came a voice from the doorway, and they looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. "I came to ask if you were okay. You left rather hurriedly back then."

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming to check."

"No problem. Now I'm just curious as to who you've gone and fallen in love with. And in fourth year, from the sound of it."

"How long were you in the doorway, Harry?"

"I heard you say 'I loved him in fourth year, so the song...' but nothing before that."

"Oh, well, that's alright then."

"Who is it 'Mione. I know it's not Ron. But if you've loved this guy since 4th year then were you two timing Ron when you dated him?"

"No, we'd broken up."

"Who is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her eyes sparkled as she realised how she could tell the truth and get away with it.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"Well," She said, acting like she was struggling not to laugh, "It's... Draco Malfoy!" She met Harry's horrified eyes with her own sparkling ones, then he collapsed with laughter.

"Don't do that to me, 'Mione. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. It was too good a chance to miss. Now, I would like to go to bed. Goodnight Harry." And with that she effectively pushed him out the room, before turning to Ginny. Meeting her eyes they both collapsed onto the bed, laughing till they cried.

"I must admit," Ginny gasped, once her laughter had died enough to allow her to talk, "I was wondering what you were doing. I should have known he'd never believe it."

"I thought for a minute he wouldn't fall for it, he looked so angry. I nearly had Draco's murder on my hands."

"Your fault for falling in love with him. If you hadn't you wouldn't have this problem."

"I know. But honestly, it is far too late now. There's no going back."

"You can't tell yourself you don't love him?"

"No. Not after everything, there is no way my heart would accept that. My mind might, but my heart couldn't."

"You can't keep it a secret forever, 'Mione, sooner or later people are going to find out. It'll be safest if it is through you, rather than vicious rumours."

"I know. I'll talk to him about it, honest I will."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ginny."

And she switched off the light and fell asleep.

...

**Right, there you go, the next chapter. If you want the final part, you have to review, I won't update it unless you do. **

**Thanks for reading this,**

**G4E**


End file.
